doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CzechOut
Blue Boxes Hi there, Thanks for all of your feedback. I don't actually edit here. I was just asked to execute the change with my bot, so your really gonna get the best feedbackfrom Tardis1963. I have to say that now that I look at it as you describe, it is rather bad. I don't believe Tardis1963 took into account multiple resolutions; this is an oversight, but not delibrate. As we both use widescreen monitors with no zoom, it was something that did not come up. I have a JS solution, but I need to run it by Tardis1963 first. Hold tight, I'm gonna sort this out. :Thanks for your input. :I have noticed a lot of problems with it, but to be honest, I have no idea how to change things. I'm learning as I go here, so any help is definently appreciated. :I'm gonna take a look at Eladkse's javascript solution later, so hopefully that will fix a lot of the problems you described. :As for Monobook, I guess I've never really even considered it. I'll take a look into making the DWCW more Monobook-friendly when I've got these buttons working better. Tardis1963 21:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Thanks for that - it looks great. I haven't had anytime to edit around lately, but still pay attention and care for both wikis, and that wordmark is a lot better than mine, I think. Tardis1963 talk 07:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. I've re-added to stylings to the box, and checked them logged-out in another browser and do not appear to obscure the ad, so I hope that's fine. Tardis1963 talk 04:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Template width Wikia's annoying changes and rules all the time are a good part of the reason why I hardly edit anymore. I know they need to keep it new and modern, and the same for everyone, but I really really hate a permanent sidebar, especially one so big. I'm not going to do anything to change the templates. It's just too much work, and I'm just not into editing for the time being. Thanks for letting me know, though. I certainly appreciate your help. Tardis1963 talk 10:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Article Width Hi CzechOut. I was thinking about what you said on chat and I had an idea. How about I put all of the home media pages out of the main namespace, so that they could be 1010px wide. For example, I could move Terror of the Zygons (DVD) to DVD:Terror of the Zygons. Or The Spectre of Lanyon Moor (CD) to CD:The Spectre of Lanyon Moor. There could be a seperate namespace for all of the home media formats, and the episode, comic strip and toy articles would stay in the main namespace and would keep the wikia sidebar. This would keep both you & wikia and me & Tardis1963 happy. What do you think? Lego Whovian (talk) 20:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi. You seem to be under the impression that I'm trying to wage war against Wikia's ads and the right rail, but I'm not and I do understand that the right rail is important and should be kept. This proposition is a lot fairer than before when I completely removed the right rail from this wiki, and it would keep the right rail on all of the story pages. The DVD and CD boxes need this space. When you have a really short name like "Tom Baker" which can't even fit on one line, then you know that we have a problem. Even if this isn't ideal, at least it would be Allowed. At the moment this wiki only has story pages for television and comics, but I think we should change that. And if you still don't agree that the home media pages should be moved out of the main namespace, because they are the most viewed pages on this wiki, then at least I can rename the item pages, because it solve the problem of items like Inferno: Special Edition and Project: Destiny which can't even have the proper title in the page name. This would make it really easy to search by item type. For example; if you wanted to search for any Doctor Who related book, then you would type Book: ... into the search box. Or if you wanted to search for any Doctor Who related DVD, then you would type DVD: ... into the search box. This would make the DWCW easier to browse and more appealing to new editors. And As far as I know this isn't against wikia's terms. It is, from my point of view, a really fair proposition, and if this does work out well, then maybe I can look into adjusting the templates to fit them in this really small gap that we have to work in :). Lego Whovian (talk) 19:30, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Wiki not working Hi. This wiki is not working for RAIDERCLEM. It won't let him create new pages. I would be grateful if you could help fix this. Also, could you please tell me how to remove the "must watch videos" column from the right rail. I just don't think it suits this wiki. Thanks. -Lego Whovian (talk) 13:37, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm actually not in the part of the company that deals with these issues. I'm in wiki creation, and you need someone in community support. The quickest way to get help for these problems is to file a . Well, because you have two quite distinct issues, you should file two S:Cs. — CzechOut 15:47, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, Clem has created two pages today, in two different namespaces. And he's saying that he no longer has his issue. So your only problem appears to be the "must watch videos" — which would still require an S:C to resolve. — CzechOut 15:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC)